That Lip
by LoganLoverxX
Summary: One shot! Hemrione tends to an injured Remus and things soon begin to heat up. A night of exercise is just what the doctor ordered!


"If you like it then you should have put a ring on it... hmm hmmm hmm!" Hermione hummed cheerfully as she whizzed around the kitchen area at 12 Grimmauld place. "If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it..." her arm flew around as she cast spells and got the kitchen moving. Pots and pans were bubbling on the stove as spoons stirred simultaneously.

Just as she was about to land a wobbly pirouette a loud throat clearing caused her to stumble round to face the intruder. Staring into the faces of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black Hermione turned a hot shade of red. "S-s-sorry," Hermione mumbled ripping the earphones from her ears.

"What was that?" Sirius asked the embarrassed witch.

"Beyonce," Hermione answered staring at the floor. "She's a muggle artist."

"No I meant what you were doing," Sirius chuckled. "Real graceful."

Hermione glared at the mischievous marauder, her embarrassment speaking volumes along with her slight anger at his dry humour. "Very funny," she muttered. "Music helps me cook."

Sirius walked across to the stove leaving Remus leaning against the doorframe with his eyes closed. Hermione was slightly concerned but kept her eyes pin pointed on the moving man. Reaching a finger into the pot he licked the golden coloured liquid off it and smiled, "bloody hell, keep singing 'Mione it works!"

Hermione's anger quickly vanished, "I'm making it for tonight's welcome home dinner for Charlie, since molly is busy getting rooms sorted." Charlie had been in Romania studying dragons for the last few months and tonight he was coming home for a visit. Since Fred's death Molly had become even more protective of her large extensive brood and enjoyed every moment they spent together. Although the burrow was just as big as Grimmauld place, Sirius had insisted the Weasley family come over for celebrations. As much as he would hate to admit it, Sirius had taken a strong liking to the matriarch of the Weasley household and had attached himself onto them as an extra child. Hermione was convinced it was due to his lack of family growing up and was pleased to see him so involved now. "So you like it?" she asked eagerly.

Sirius nodded again taking a piece of bread lying nearby and scooping more of the thick liquid onto it. "Better than the dancing." He said before skipping away to avoid Hermione's swing at him. "I'll be upstairs," he called leaving the room. "Send more food up if you like."

Hermione rolled her eyes reminding herself to try and be nice and grateful looking since Sirius had allowed her to stay at Grimmauld place for as long as she wanted. Unlike Ron and Harry, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year of school and although education was definitely her calling in life she enjoyed nothing more than coming home during the holidays to her magical family. Her mother and fathers memories had been restored but had decided to stay put in Australia embracing the warmth and community there. Hermione would often go for brief visits but her home would always remain in England.

Remus let out a small sigh and Hermione immediately looked over to him. "Are you okay professor?" Hermione asked frowning slightly.

Remus straightened up and opened his eyes to her. "Yes thank you," he said with a smile. "But please Hermione, call me Remus. I haven't been a professor in about three years now." Hermione nodded and saw his face fall automatically.

"Well Remus," Hermione said waving her wand and bringing over two cups of hot tea. "What's wrong?"

The tired looking werewolf chuckled at his ex-students determination and took a cup of tea without hesitation. Sitting down opposite Hermione he sipped cautiously before setting the cup down and placing his hand to his shoulder. "Just an old scar playing up," he answered rubbing gently.

Hermione watched fixatedly as his hand slipped through the gap in his top buttons and rested under the beige shirt material. Her eyes flicked to his face and she breathed in slowly regaining her speech, "anything I can help with? I know a few healing spells," she offered kindly.

Remus smiled in return but stood up taking his tea with him. "I don't doubt that and thank you for the offer but I think a lie down is in much need. A bit of exercise would help but I think I've over done it. Molly has had us sorting out the rooms to make space for all the family to come down. I love them all but there's just so many. Merlin knows why Sirius wants them staying over. Mayhem is bound to ensue." he laughed. Hermione joined in, understanding the werewolf's slight trepidation. She loved the fiery haired family like her own but knew that when George and Sirius got together it really was like having another marauder in the house.

Watching Remus exit the room with a small wave Hermione sipped from her tea, "bye, Remus," she whispered with a slight smile.

It had been over three years since Hermione had met Remus and from that first moment her admiration for him had grown and grown. He went from being her professor, to becoming her friend and confidant. However now it took all her might to control herself around him. She couldn't help the feelings she had for him. They were certainly new to her as she had never felt the need for Ron like this the whole time they were going out.

She enjoyed the small time they spent alone together, whether it be in the library reading or debating over topics in the daily newspaper. Hermione thought about him almost religiously when away from home and constantly scolded herself for having such inappropriate thoughts. It was wrong! He could never find out!

oOo

Remus closed the dark curtains in his room and lay gingerly down on the bed. He wasn't sure who had been more thankful when he had moved into the house, him for having a place to stay, or Sirius for finally having a companion. His shoulder ached fiercely but surprisingly the pain wasn't his prominent thought. Closing his eyes a picture filled his mind: _Hermione sipping on her tea. Her eyes fixed on his hand as it slid into his shirt. Her cup lowering as her teeth gently bit at her bottom lip._

Although he didn't mean to, his werewolf senses had picked up the slight scent of arousal from her and Remus had forced himself to excuse himself to his room before jumping over the table and taking the beautiful witch there and then. She was beautiful. The living embodiment of perfection.

His days were significantly brighter when they shared some time alone. They read together, talked together and laughed together as he recounted old tales of school. She was always eager to listen and he wondered whether it was just a coincidence that they seemed to bump into each other so often. In such a large house he rarely ever saw Hermione and Sirius speak together. Was she looking for him?

Remus rubbed at his shoulder hoping to ease the pain. His mind filled with fruitful thoughts, scenarios playing out in his head, most of them glowing around the image of Hermione's very biteable bottom lip. Growling he rolled over and placed his head into his pillow. A little nap might do him some good. Or at least clear his head.

oOo

Charlie had been welcomed back with as small a welcoming as the Weasleys could manage. The whole family as there along with various order members and ministry workers keen to hear some new adventures since the excitement of the war had died away.

The majority of visitors had made it into the sitting room, sitting together and listening t the weary Weasley tell as much interesting stories he could think up from his tiring journey. They 'ooohed' and 'aaahd' as he told of fearsome dragon's blowing fire at him and the dangerous methods used to gain knowledge and samples from them. Mrs Weasley sat with tears in her eyes as she heard of the near death experiences he had faced but Arthur patted her shoulder sympathetically knowing Charlie and his job well enough to know no real harm would have occurred.

After a few hours of listening to Charlie and some of the other guests tales Hermione slipped unnoticeably out of the room. She found his work interesting but like the many discussions on Quidditch she had heard, once you'd sat through one you had heard them all. Dinner had been served at a fast rate when Charlie had got home. Thankfully Hermione had cooked enough to go around the many people however it did mean there were many dishes to clean. Even with magic the plates were still going to take a while.

"Aaah!" Hermione jumped closing the door behind her and leaning back onto it. Her heart raced slightly but she couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of her.

Remus sat at the table; glasses perched on the end of his nose as he peered over them at the new person in the room. His hand held a small glass of amber liquid and a newspaper was spread out on the table.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Remus asked a small smirk playing on his lips.

"This is hardly a scary situation," Hermione laughed. "I just got a surprise. I thought everyone was through the house."

"Slipped out about an hour ago," he replied with a wink.

"You got bored to huh?" Hermione said, glad she wasn't the only one. "Is the education section free?"She asked nodding her head at the paper keeping her eyes fixed to his.

Remus held her look for a second longer than necessary before clearing his throat and mumbling a 'yeah course,' handing her the spare sheets he no longer needed.

Hermione took up the free seat opposite him guiltily ignoring the dishes which were piled on the counter near her. From her seat she was certain she could smell his drink: firewhiskey without a doubt.

They took up the quiet task of reading their own sections in silence, a small murmur and occasional laughter coming from the room next door. Hermione fidgeted every so often, the tension building in the room with every turn of the paper. She would look up and be almost certain his eyes had only just drifted off of her as his hand would come up to ruffle his sandy hair or he would cough quietly. A smile formed on her lips, the warmth inside her radiated as she watched him briefly before returning to her paper.

"Wow," Remus said breaking the silence. Hermione looked up waiting for an explanation. Glancing up at her Remus continued, "Says here that Oliver wood has been named Puddlemore United's player of the year. I remember him, I think."

Hermione smiled remembering the man she knew from school. "Oliver wood," she smiled. "I used to fancy him so much."

Remus' mouth fell open slightly as he sat his glass down and stared at the young witch across from him who was currently looking away, a slight glazed look in her eyes. "Let me get this straight," Remus said playfully, removing his glasses and setting them down beside his drink. "Goody-two-shoes, Hermione Granger, had a _crush _on an older boy at school!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "yes, yes I did! Something wrong with that _professor?" _she asked, hissing the last word menacingly.

Remus grinned wolfishly back, "If I remember correctly, Wood was a complete Quidditch boy. Good player but had brains of bat broth."

Hermione's own mouth dropped open, "he was not!" she scoffed. "Oliver was highly intelligent actually," she insisted although truthfully she had never really seen him concentrating on his work or reading unless the book involved Quidditch.

"Ooooh," Remus whistled. "Getting all defensive of your boyfriend are you?"

"Remus be quiet!" Hermione said laughing.

"I'm almost certain he had taken one too many bludgers to the head," Remus thought aloud.

"What are you talking about," Hermione snapped. "He was one of the best senior pupils we had," Hermione smiled knowing full well he wasn't but enjoying the friendly banter.

"Hermione and Oliver up a tree. K-I-S-S-I..." Remus sang childishly. Hermione quickly stopped him as laughingly she hit him hard on the shoulder. "Aaah Merlin!" Remus exclaimed loudly.

Hermione laughed, a slight frown forming on her forehead, "Remus, I hardly touched you," she said knowing the werewolf had received much, much, worse before.

"No, my shoulder, ouch!" Remus groaned grasping at his shoulder.

Hermione's face dropped instantly. "Shit!" she said earning a quirk of his brow from Remus. "Oh Merlin I'm so sorry Remus I completely forgot!" standing up she went round to his side of the table.

He was lent over slightly, his face contorted as he groaned quietly, "it's fine really Hermione," he said politely. "It goes away if I rub it gently," he added grimacing, "I think I'll just go upstairs for a while." Attempting to stand up Remus was hit again with a sharp pain. "Aaaaah!" he said louder than before.

Hermione instantly grasped him without thinking on the hips and steered him towards the door, "c'mon I'll help." Guiding the older wizard out the room and up the stairs they made it quickly to the third floor.

"Thanks," Remus said gratefully, his mind only just realising her hands had been set firmly on his hips and on any other less painful occasion his stomach would be doing back flips. "I'll just go lie down."

"No," Hermione said shortly. "You said it would go away with care and I can help." Her stance was firm as her arms folded across her body.

"Really, I'll be fine myself," Remus said knowing the argument was already lost as he looked into her determined eyes.

"Sorry Remus, I'm not taking no as an answer," she responded brushing past him and walking into his room. Stopping in the centre, Hermione faced away from Remus and looked open eyed around the room she had never been in before. It was fantastic! Books were scattered in piles on the floor and were shelved incoherently amongst other strange objects. There were small cages and little trinkets decorating the little free spaces of surfaces.

"It's here, see," Remus said breaking into Hermione's train of thought. Turning she inhaled sharply as she looked across the room at him. The door was now closed and standing in front of it stood a topless Remus. His black trousers were sat comfortably on his hips exposing a slight vision of hipbone. His chest was firm and toned and attached to two rather muscly arms. How had she never noticed his build before and why had it been hidden for so long? The only prominent feature causing her to well up slightly was the hundreds of scars scattered over him like a firework going off in the night sky. His body was riddled with pink wounds; some stretching far across his torso whereas others were small but still visible under the dim yellow of his bedroom light.

"mehat?" Hermione said as she gazed upon him. Shaking her head to try and wake her from her thoughts Hermione blushed under his amused gaze. "Sorry," she mumbled. "What did you say?"

"I said it's here, see?" Remus repeated twisting his body and moving his hand to reveal a darker scar than the others stretching over his shoulder and down to halfway down his shoulder blade.

Hermione nodded and understood that although it didn't look that much worse than the others, cursed scars could cause pain for a long time. Subconsciously she trailed a hand down her sleeve covered forearm where the word mudblood was still marked down.

"It's not so much the scar but more the muscles," Remus said placing his hand back over his shoulder. "It's like they're cramping and being stabbed all at once."

Hermione couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him. Her poor scarred friend. "Lie down," she said pointing towards his bed.

Remus looked up shocked, "w-w-why?"

"Well if it's the muscles that hurt than I can definitely solve that," she replied. Remus waited for her to continue intrigued by what magic she could offer him. "I can massage them."

It took all his will not to splutter and turn pale as all the blood in Remus' body seemed to be heading to one significant spot. Hermione, massaging him, in his room?

"Look I know you're probably thinking that I know nothing about being a masseuse," Hermione started, taking his silence as confusion or rejection. "But honestly this will help." Walking over to him she tried her best to look at his face not his impressive body and slowly she guided the shocked man over to his bed. "Lie down!" she commanded.

Willingly Remus got down onto his bed and lay face front down, his chin resting on his clenched fists at the bottom of the bed as his feet rested on his pillows. Without warning Hermione got on top of the bed and lowered herself down till she straddled him. Remus gulped at the intimacy and thanked Merlin he was face down on the bed.

"Okay I'm sure this won't hurt," Hermione said. "But if it does please tell me."

"Mhmm," was all he could reply as he waited for her gentle attack.

Placing her hands low on his shoulder blade Hermione began circling slowly. She was lower than his scar so there was no chance of pain yet.

Remus was only semi aware that her hands moved fluidly over him and noted she must have wordlessly done a lubricating spell as her hands were warm and moist. The circles increased in diameter as her palms pressed down more onto him relieving some of the tension he had built up. As one hand began on his other unharmed shoulder Hermione moved further up his sore muscles.

Remus couldn't help but grin as he felt the magic in her hands wash away his pain. It was as if his muscles were reacting gleefully to her as they relaxed and became like putty for her.

"Sweet Merlin," he groaned as Hermione pushed her hands onto him.

"It is helping?" she asked, her voice quieter than before.

"Perfect," Remus replied, his own tone lower matching the intimate situation.

"You know I wanted to do this for a while," Hermione said honestly, her voice husky and quiet.

Remus smiled even wider, "you mean since you knew I was hurt?" he asked curiously.

"Sure," came her one worded response.

Remus' head filled with thoughts as he felt the tension in his trousers ache slightly at the constriction. "Hermione?" he prompted.

"Well..." she began, her voice slightly playful. Leaning down Hermione lowered her voice even more, "I think I've wanted to do this for quite a long time."

Remus instantly caught on to her meaning. Maybe his feelings were mutual. Could it really be that this beautiful witch wanted him? "Really?" he said testing the water.

"Really," she replied and this time Remus could feel her hot breath against one of his ears.

Noticing the pain in his shoulder had subsided nearly completely Remus spoke, "I think the pains gone."

Hermione froze leaning away from him, "you want me to stop?" she asked, hurt unconcealed in her tone.

As her hands moved away from him the next actions took mere seconds. In one fluid movement Remus had twisted around, grabbed Hermione and with a soft thump pulled her down beside him. Leaning up over her Remus took in her surprised expression. "I thought of something better we could be doing," he smiled and with a brief pause he landed a kiss onto her lips.

At first shocked into freezing Hermione quickly relaxed. Knowing he had kissed her quickly to test whether she wanted more she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him lower to her. "good idea," she whispered back before kissing him passionately back. The kiss wasn't soft and gentle but filled with fire and desire. Their tongues twisted together before devouring each other eagerly.

Remus' hand grasped her chin before stroking her long tamed curly hair away from her face and drifting down her body. His hand skimmed over the fabric of her clothing finally reaching its destination. Grabbing the bottom of her long sleeved top Remus prodded her stomach slightly but feeling her slight nod he lifted it up. Breaking their kiss he sat up onto his knees and using both his hands removed her top completely.

Their breathing had quickened but Hermione's came to a standstill as a hand reached around and easily unclipped the clasp of her bra. "Breath," Remus murmured gently as he took off the plain white material and threw it away from them. Hermione nodded and was glad he resumed kissing her.

He couldn't help feeling he was going to explode as his thoughts raced. Here he was in his room with the gorgeous witch he had thought of for so long. Still kneeling he pulled away from the kiss and with a wink moved off the bed. Hermione watched as he undid the button in his trousers before lowering them down. Taking off his shoes and socks Remus kicked all his clothing away from him and standing up Hermione's eyes trained in on his impressive erection standing up in significant stature.

Remus moved back towards her and placed a hand on either side of her hips. Quickly he placed a kiss on her navel before picking her up and setting her standing on the floor. "Easier," he mumbled as he undone her jeans button and gripping his thumbs over the fabric of her jeans and hemline of her panties he pulled downwards. Inwardly thanking the gods she had no shoes or socks on Remus let her take her legs out of her clothing one by one before he placed it gently away from them and stood up to face her. They stood looking into each other's eyes completely naked.

His hand came up and a finger traced her jaw line, "beautiful," he whispered placing kisses along the line he made. As his kisses turned to nibbles he guided her back to the bed and lowered her down onto it, quickly joining her. "We can stop now if you want?" he offered seriously as he rested alongside her on his side once again.

"Please," she said planting a kiss on his lips. "I need you."

Nodding he kissed her more forcefully back as the hand which was not being used to support him up found its way down her body to her already wet pussy. Stroking one finger along her he found her sensitive bundle of nerves and placed his thumb to it moving in small circles. Her body responded instantly as her back arched upwards causing her chest to press into him slightly. He couldn't help but feel pleased by the control he had over her but knowing he wouldn't last long watching her squirm under him he sped up his thumbs motions. Entering a finger into her moistness she groaned into his kiss before throwing her head back. Remus took the opportunity to lower his head to one of her nipples and bit down gently on it.

"aah!" she groaned in pleasure. "Remus I'm going to come soon!"

"No," he growled removing himself from her nipple and taking his hand away from her pussy. "I want, I need, us to come together," he told her and glad that she nodded.

"Please," she whispered agitatedly at the loss of contact.

Remus smirked but using his hand he nudged her legs open and moved on top of her. Positioning himself at her entrance they created a small moment of stillness as their eyes locked. Passion and lust swirled around inside their stormy eyes before Remus lent his head down and placed a kiss onto her slightly sweaty forehead. With one thrust he entered her fully. Stretching her as he filled her up.

Hermione moaned loudly as Remus began thrusting in and out. It took her a second before joining his rhythm and getting into a steady motion, embracing the pounding she was receiving. One of her hands grasped round to his back while the other came up and without thinking clawed down his chest.

"Hermione," Remus growled enjoying her nails on his skin. Thrusting harder he listened to their skin slap together as he moved in and out of her.

"So...close..." Hermione panted.

"'Mione!" Remus shouted as he pounded her roughly. "Come...for...me!"

That was all it took. As if on command Hermione's building tension found its release and within seconds she came crashing over the edge. Her belly on fire as she tensed around him as her muscles contracted Remus felt himself explode deeply into her and as he called her name one last time he climaxed, pouring himself into her.

"Sweet Hermione," he panted as he collapsed down, resting on his elbows not to hurt her.

"That...was great," Hermione breathed wiping stray hair from her face before kissing Remus on the nose with a giggle.

Remus bent down and rubbed his nose against hers lovingly, "you are a perfect witch."

Hermione smiled glad she was finally able to release all her urges for him but a feeling of want filled her. Frowning slightly she scolded herself for thinking about more. Surely they couldn't do it again could they? This was a onetime thing right?

"What's up baby?" Remus asked as he moved off of her. He instantly felt the loss of feeling her clenched around him and quickly brought his arms around her pulling her to him.

"Can-can we do that again?" she asked shyly.

Remus grinned thankful there was nothing more on her mind. "Give me a second!" he barked laughing at her willingness and at the same time thankful she wasn't disgusted and wanting to leave.

"No I mean this wasn't just one only was it?" she asked glad he wasn't angry with her. "I'd love to do it again."

Remus smiled. "Whenever you want," he said winking but hugging her tightly.

Hermione closed her eyes and pressed herself to his chest glad of his acceptance. They stayed curled up together for a while longer, content to stay in their bubble. When Hermione finally shifted Remus worried she had changed her mind and looked curiously at her as she turned her face up to him.

"Yeah?" he asked with a smile.

"Well you did say to give you a second," her tongue peeped out of her lips as he understood what she was meaning.

"Really?" he asked happiness and heat filling him.

"Really," she repeated before rolling out of his arms and pouncing onto him. "Let's give that shoulder some exercise!" with a wink she pulled him up so they were sitting together in an embrace. Kissing passionately.

Remus couldn't contain his ecstatic nature at his beautiful companion.

'There was definitely going to be a lot of exercise that night.'

**Authors Notes: I apologise now for any mistakes or bad grammar but it is ridiculously early in the morning or late at night (however you want to look at it) and I am leaving for a week's vacation in 2 hours 13 minutes and needed to write something more before I left Had to get my writing urge out of me. Hope you enjoy and it will be corrected when I'm home! Bye!**


End file.
